fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Sangria
Ash Sangria was an Etherious of Tartaros and a member of its team: the Twelve Demon Gates. Profile and Stats Name: Ash Sangria Alias: The Demon Bat of Hell Age: 400+ Race: Demon (Etherious) Gender: Male Height: 169 cm (5'7") Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs.) Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Occupation: Dark Mage Affiliation: Status: Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Tony Oliver Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Town level | At least Town level, Small City level with enhanced Release *'Speed': At least Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic flight speed *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ | At least Class TJ *'Durability': Town level | At least Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman+ *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': At least Genius Key: Base | Etherious Form Appearance Ash is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Etherious of average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. His facial expression rarely changes, and he is almost always frowning. He wears a completely white jacket with an elongated coattail and a heightened collar, a black sash around his waist where he keeps his sword sheathed and a pair of white hakama underneath, along with a pair of white waraji and black tabi. He has something at his head similar to a broken skull with horns forming a helmet. In his Etherious form, he becomes bat-like in appearance. He gains giant wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder on the left side of his head, and the remains of his skull mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become broader and more triangular and his fingernails lengthen. His long white coat is gone, revealing a more defined musculature with his chest bare and Hollow hole (which has become larger) dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which also covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions and his feet become like talons. His irises of his eyes turn yellow while the sclera becomes green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase and turn black. Ash's mask remains turn into two long horns, and his Tartaros guild mark is no longer visible on his chest. In this form, he can use his wings for flight. Personality Ash is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. Despite this, like most of the other Demon Gates, he is not particularly violent, and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by Mard Geer. As stated by Jackal and Silver, Ash demonstrates a strange habit when killing victims he is particularly interested in; he stabs them with his bare hand in the same location as his own hole. Whether he is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. During a speech to Lucy, he claims he does not believe in Human emotions, which he refers to as the "heart," reasoning that if his eye cannot see them, they do not exist. These words, and much of Ash's overall behavior, reflect the concepts of materialism, which connects to his aspect of death as his epithet, Emptiness. In the last seconds of his life, he seems to finally find his own "heart", and understands feelings. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. However, he does not seem to comprehend the human trait of fighting against all odds or the concept of the human heart; during his final battle with Natsu, he completely overwhelms the Dragon Slayer after revealing his Etherious form, yet Natsu continues to fight on regardless of this. Because of this, he, shouting at Natsu out of frustration, tells him "to continue fighting is pointless." He transforms into his Etherious form in an attempt to show Natsu "true despair". He seems to contradict himself, telling Ichigo that although it is natural for humans to mimic demons to become stronger, they will never be the equal of demons, though the demons are doing much of the same by mimicking humans. Ash is highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. During his and Ezel's first visit to the Stormwind Kingdom, he makes several surprisingly accurate comments on the humans who confronted them. He theorizes Lucy's Celestial Spirit Magic is a temporal summoning, which Mard Geer later describes as the summoning of the gods, and comments on how Natsu Dragneel's Dragon Force can easily cut through Ezel's Curse. He notes how Natsu's power fluctuates, varying between very weak and stronger than his own. Ash is very demanding, coming to Lucy's chamber and ordering her to eat a meal a Demon servant brought in, claiming that, for Mard Geer's benefit, it was her "duty" to stay alive. When Lucy hesitates, he threatens to force the food down her throat or strap her to a table and feed her via an IV. This implies that, while he prefers not to dirty his hands, Ash is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation. After Natsu's Demon form overwhelms and strikes him down during his last battle, Ash, maintaining his composure, calmly berates himself for being defeated by a "Human-turned-Demon." Believing he no longer has a purpose in life since he was quickly defeated by his opponent, he, demanding Natsu kill him, compliments Natsu when he decides to use a point-blank blast to kill him, claiming the lack of mercy is "rather demon-like." This is a marked departure from most of his fellow Etherious, who died cursing their enemies or with an abject fear of death. History Plot Powers and Abilities Darkness: This Curse allows Ash to freely manipulate and control darkness alognside one of its unique properties of gravity. Said darkness is seen as a black smoke that comes out from the user's body, thus devouring and crushing things, with this, the user is able to absorb objects and even attacks of many types just by sucking it like a black hole, this is also used for attracting the opponent to him. Pretty similar to a real black hole, the user absorbs things into a limitness space, however this doesn't destroy or crush whatever is absorved is stored in a strange space. *'Attract': *'Devour': *'Release]': Weaknesses *Devil Slayer Magic Equipment Murciélago (Black-Winged Great Demon): Ash's primary weapon that looks like standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia *Ash's character is based off of Ulquiorra Schiffer of the Bleach series. Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Tartaros Members Category:Twelve Demon Gates Category:Antagonists